k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Tea Party!
| plot = The episode starts with Nodoka rearranging the student council's room. Suddenly, a red card with an image of Ho-kago Tea Time's bassist, Mio, on it slips out of a nearby book, leading Nodoka to prepare a text for a letter she is about to send to an acquaintance of hers. In the meantime, Mio herself can be seen alongside her friends Yui, Tsumugi and Ritsu. Worried about something, she keeps looking behind her until Yui asks her about it. She tells them that she got the feeling of being watched by somebody the whole day, leading the three others to intensely stare at her. Mio, totally not amused, still insists on her theory. When Ritsu tries to calm her, a person approaches Mio from behind, surprising her by covering her eyes, asking who she might be. Mio, knocked out by the joke, can't answer the question, greatly confusing the approacher, Sawako Yamanaka. Inside the Light Music Club's room, the problem is discussed again, but nobody except for Azusa takes the issue seriously. Tsumugi suddenly declares that she discovered the truth. She then stands up and blames a nonexistent person to be the culprit, acting like a detective. To the others, she explains that she always had the urge to do so. Her statement that she knew the truth was no lie however, and Tsumugi reveals that a tag from Mio's breakfast had gotten stuck in her hair the whole morning, which had caused people to stare at her. Ashamed, Mio is out of words. At that moment, they hear Nodoka talking to somebody outside of the room. The next moment, the door opens and two first-year students fall on the ground. Mio asks Nodoka about who they are, to which the two girls declare that they are members of the Mio Akiyama Fan Club and that they wanted nothing more than seeing the sticker in her hair. Mio, shamefaced by the thought that a fan club about her still exists, falls on the table in front of her. Yui tells her that she thought that Mio put the sticker in her hair on purpose, leading Mio to scold her since Yui did not tell her about it. After the two fan club members left, Nodoka apologises to the others. Yui and Mugi wonder about the fanclub still existing despite Megumi Sokabe not being around anymore. This leads Azusa to ask who this Megumi Sokabe might be. Ritsu starts to tell a story of Mio being troubled by the assumption of being watched and how Ritsu heroically aids her. Mio destroys Ritsu's shining delusion and starts telling the real story. The previous school year, Mio felt like she was being being watched and none of the Light Music Club members were of any help. Thus she went to the student council to discuss the case with Nodoka, who took her seriously right from the start. After a while, the president of the student council, Megumi Sokabe, showed up, greeting Mio like an old friend. She offered her tea and apologised that it was certainly inferior to the tea the Light Music Club drinks every day, to which Mio replied that it would not matter a bit. Megumi and Nodoka then started to discuss the first steps to find Mio's stalker. When Megumi mentioned the fanclub, Mio commented that Megumi sure knows a lot about her club, leading Megumi to suddenly appear nervous. As she was about to leave the room, she dropped a card of the Mio fanclub with her name on it, creating an intense pressure which Mio tried to decrease by humorously blaming her to be the stalker herself in a Manzai-style. Her non-serious accusation however turned out to be true and Megumi, cornered by Mio and Nodoka, admitted being the stalker under tears, much to the shock of Nodoka and especially Mio. Megumi justified her actions with her fear of not being able to see Mio anymore once she graduated. Mio, despite being pretty embarrassed, calms her down and says that she actually feels kind of honored. Nodoka, looking over the card, discovered that Megumi was member number one, which means that she was also the founder of the fanclub, a thought which scared Mio once again. Back in the present, the group tells Azusa that the Light Music Club then prepared a hidden concert just for Megumi to congratulate her on her graduation. After they played Fuwa Fuwa Time for her, Megumi pretends to scold them before purely thanking them and ecstatically asking Mio to sign an autograph for her in baby talk. After the story comes to an end, Nodoka pulls out her fanclub card, revealing that she actually is the club's president since Megumi asked her to do it after her graduation. She then regrets that she could not do anything for the club despite being its president and asks the Light Music Club to host a tea party for the fanclub members. The whole club, excluding Mio, is excited by the idea and the party begins to be scheduled. A few days later, many accessories like backscratchers and bottle openers with Mio's face on them lie on the club's table, ready to be distributed. The fanclub freshmen show up to share some snacks with them, looking forward to the party. Ritsu asks Nodoka if Megumi will come along as well, but Nodoka says that she cannot since Megumi is already busy with her new club's activities. Because of this, the club members begin to think that the party is no longer worth it, but recommendations to cancel the party are rejected because Megumi wants the fanclub to have a good time, and asked Nodoka to go on with the program without her. Finally, the day of the party arrived. The school's music room is full of students of all three age groups. Yui and Ritsu, being the masters of ceremonies, greet the guests and declare the start of the party by asking the guest of honor, Mio herself, to come in. The said person, acknowledged with applause, goes to the microphone to hold a welcoming speech, during which she bites her own tongue twice, much to the delight of the audience. The next step on the program is the cutting of the cake, a task Azusa reluctantly has to help Mio with. After serving tea and cake to each member, a special Q&A session is held. Mio, greatly insecure after all the personal questions looks exhausted when the next step, a slide show of her growth, starts. The images, although being focused on Ritsu most of the time leave a great mark and even Mio starts cheering up after seeing pictures of her having a good time with her friends. After the slideshow came to an end, Ritsu was about to declare the last step on the program, but Mio intercepts and tells her fans that she wrote a poem for them. The surprise is a full success and so, everybody eagerly awaits Mio's poem. The poem however shows Mio's extreme side, full of corniness. Not even the club members can keep up with it, so Yui, Ritsu and Mugi save the situation by quickly moving on to the actual next step. Shortly afterwards, Ho-Kago Tea Time stands on the stage, presenting a new song called Pure Pure Heart. The crowd is thrilled and the party ends with a group picture of the full club with Mio in the middle. After Nodoka expresses her wish about Megumi being able to see the event somehow, Azusa takes a picture with the intention of sending it to her with the aid of Nodoka. Subsequently, Megumi can be seen somewhere in Japan receiving the image during her club's trip. Contented that the club still thrives, she labels it as another wonderful present. The episode ends with the text of another letter of Nodoka, wishing for Megumi to be able to attend the next party. }} Trivia *The poem Mio wrote eventually became the lyrics for Ho-Kago Tea Time's song "Tokimeki Sugar". Category:K-ON!! Episodes